fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:F/A Mod Revival Wiki
Ok so ive been wanting to get F and A mod for a while but it says i need to install geneo or something. I am using my parents computer because my computer has a bad memory card. My parents dont want me to use geneo. is there a way i can install F and A without geneo? 12:46, July 17, 2014 (UTC)1awesome2ness3 So I just updated my F and A to the newest 1.6.4 version, and the page on the minecraft forum with the download links said in the instructions: Delete old config file for this version. I looked for a config file in the old minecraft 1.5 minecraft mod folder, the minecraft config folder, and all around my minecraft folder, yet I still can't find the old config file, and now when I try to open my F and A old 1.5.2 world with the 1.6.4 updated version, i just go back to the minecarft menu screen the first time, and then the second time it just say "shutting down internal server" HAs anyone else had this problem? 16:12, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Ideas I've had for the mod I have some prehistoric animals to purpose you in this cool mod !! -Quetzalcoaltus -Diplodocus -Thylacinus I think these 3 mobs could be cool in this mod, could you ad them please ? Paleo Trees I am having a problem with the plaeo trees... they keep loosing their leafs.... what is the ideal planting space? how do u start playing this mod Hi! I think this prehistoric animals/dinosaurs would be great for adding them to the mod: Water ones: Dunkleosteus. Ichtyosaurus. Titanoboa. Megalodon. Prehistoric mammals: Andrewsarchus. Flying ones: Haast eagle. Dinosaurs: Therizinosaurus. Parasaurolophus. Diictodon. Coelophysis. Also I want to tell you that the Liopleurodons were 25 metres long! and in the mod they are not that long. I know that i am asking for quite a lot of things but i have been playing this mod since it came out, and I think it would be great. You are doing an awesome job and thanks for all. Hope Fossils and Archaeology team read it! Bomb I love this mod and have played it enough I always thought that putting dinosaurs as Carnotaurus, dimetrodon, Therizinosaurus, carcharadontossauro would be a new thing because they are really cool dinosaurs and of course there are others, and I thought the probability of time travel include these dinosaurs! The analyser doubles stackables in your inventory if shift clicking them. to reproduce. place any unfinished stack from 1-63 in any space in your inventory, while the analyser is open. shift click will either double the stack of fill it. Works with any stackable from any mod while in this interface. 03:22, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I Have A Suggestion for The rideable dinos like the trike you should add armor that is crafted out of bones or something like that. so you can battle with them. you could even find anciant armor that is broken and you have to use the archiologist workbench to fix them and you have to get specific armor for specific dinos and some can be rarer than others. ''ShinyMaster (talk) 17:52, July 19, 2016 (UTC)I Want To Help Us Developers Of The ModShinyMaster (talk) 17:52, July 19, 2016 (UTC)'' Hey! developers have a request please let me help translate the Spanish mod to please you agradeceria really want to help much if you agree Contacta¿enme: pokemonshiny19@gmail.com Automaticacion y funcionamiento por RF Seria Bueno Que las maquinas empezaran a funcionar con motores de RF asi Como los de Otros mod ejm utilidades adicionales, Ender io, BuildCraft, fundación térmica y Las maquinas Hagan El Proceso mas rapido y ya Que USAN energia RF para funcionar y haiga options de automaticacion por ejm Que se puedan Configurar las maquinas para Que agarre fossiles de cofre y lo Deje en Otro por examplo Installation Help! Hello. So I am trying to get the latest 1.7.10 (Version 7.3) F and A mod. I have the correct forge, the right version, AnimationAPI, and llibrary version 1.5.0 but whenever I try to start it it keeps telling me I need the llibrary version 1.5.1 or higher. I tried using that version but then my minecraft won't load. I am really stressed out here and would appreciate if anyone could help me. I am a first time installer for this mod and I have no clue of why it's not working. BearCakes2003 (talk) 12:29, November 6, 2016 (UTC)BearCakes2003 Well, 1.5.1 IS required, so start there. I'd suggest checking to make sure that you have the 1.7.10 version of it and not a later version. -ASDFGirl, admin (I'm having log in trouble on my phone so I can't sign properly) Developers, I hope you are reading this because I have two animals I think you should add, these are Carnotaurus and Helicoprion. I would rather have the older inaccurate version from Jurassic Park Builder, but you guys choose what you want. I hope you consider this request. or 02:08, March 20, 2017 (UTC) The game crashed whilst there was a severe problem during mod loading that has caused the game to fail Error: cpw.mods.fml.common.LoaderException: java.lang.NoClassDefFoundError: fossilsarcheology/client/model/prehistoric/ModelTriceratops i cant play 7.3.2 because this keeps poping up anyone know how to fix t SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IF U ARE SEEING THIS BASICALLY THE GAME IS SAYING THAT 1.7.10 is a unsupported MODIFIED version of the game and i cant play the mod ad it looks so cool BlitzA1 (talk) 21:11, May 6, 2017 (UTC)BlitzA1 Hi I was active a while ago. Whats been going on with the mod lately